1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutically effective, pharmacologically acceptable, and antimicrobial composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many traditional therapeutic treatment solutions consist of an aqueous solution of electrolytes of low molecular weight, and may contain various carbohydrates, surfactants and synthetic polymers. Many solutions also contain a preservative with bacteriostatic or bacteriocidal properties to extend the shelf life of the solution. Unfortunately, the preservative often causes allergic reactions, some of which are severe. To address this problem, some solutions are packaged singly and without a preservative. Nevertheless, allergic reactions may also be caused by other molecules in the solution, e.g., by pathogens or other immunogenic molecules. Moreover, some solutions indiscriminately combine cations and anions as well as non-ionic agents, which renders the resulting solutions electrostatically incompatible.
Dry eye syndrome is an exemplary medical condition to which the present invention may be applied using a corresponding treatment method. A number of exemplary solutions for dry eye syndrome are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,371,522 by Gilbard, entitled “Keratoconjunctivitis sicca therapy”; 4,775,531 by Gilbard, entitled “Non-toxic ophthalmic preparations”; 4,914,088 by Glonek et al, entitled “Dry eye treatment solution and method”; Japanese Application 784147; and 7,897,642 by the present inventor, entitled “Compositions and methods for dry eye syndrome”, the contents and teachings which are incorporated herein by reference.
Other exemplary solutions for therapeutic treatment of the eye are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,496,811 by Aviv et al, entitled “Submicron emulsions as ocular drug delivery vehicles”; and 6,620,797 by Chowhan et al, entitled “Artificial tear composition containing a combination of three demulcents”, the contents and teachings which are incorporated herein by reference.
Other exemplary patents and published applications for various purposes, the contents and teachings of each which are incorporated herein by reference, include: U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,756 by Bersworth, entitled “Metal ion chelating compounds consisting of mono phenyl poly alkylene polyamino polycarboxylic acids and salts”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,788 by Flaxman, entitled “Cleaning composition for automotive cooling systems”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,084 by Schiltz et al, entitled “Solubilizer for synthetic detergent”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,459 by Edison, entitled “Detergent compositions”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,501 by Levy, entitled “Metal cleaning composition”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,434 by Schole et al, entitled “Dental preparation”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,187 by Sibley et al, entitled “Composition and method treating soft contact lenses at elevated temperatures”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,859 by Merkl, entitled “Method of preparing oxygen-containing bleach and product so produced”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,310 by Shah, entitled “Dentifrice compositions”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,424 by Kuzel et al, entitled “Stable liquid detergent compositions”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,768 by Busch, entitled “Service descaler for aqueous systems”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,109 by Arbir et al, entitled “Biocidal chelate”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,318 by Shah et al, entitled “Dentifrices with improved soluble fluoride availability”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,776 by Ward, entitled “Liquid detergent compositions containing alpha-amine oxide surfactants”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,549 by Shah et al, entitled “Toothpastes with reduced salinity”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,450 by Rusteberg, entitled “Actinic ozone periodontal irrigating apparatus and method”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,335 by Burris, entitled “Ozonator feed system”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,233 by Hartman et al, entitled “Detergent compositions containing ethylenediamine-N,N′-disuccinic acid”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,489 by Arnold, entitled “Method for decontaminating and cleaning ocular prostheses, particularly contact lenses, and device for implementing such method”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,070 by Pyrz et al, entitled “Anticalculus compositions”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,872 by Goldman et al, entitled “Dental restoration”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,522 by Barbera et al, entitled “Oral compositions”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,388 by Tikkanen, entitled “Method of preventing tartar formation”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,556 by Engel et al, entitled “Laundry waste water treatment and wash process”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,322 by Wasinger et al, entitled “Ozone decolorization of garments”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,460 by Asai et al, entitled “Dental cleaner materials”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,633 by Langford, entitled “Cleansing and sterilization mechanism suitable for contact lenses and the like”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,993 by Burris, entitled “Batch liquid purifier”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,773 by Burris, entitled “Treatment of liquid on demand”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,501 by Steindorf, entitled “Solid highly chelated warewashing detergent composition containing alkaline detersives and Aminocarboxylic acid sequestrants”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,537 by Conville et al, entitled “Rapid cooling system cleaning formulations”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,801 by Langford, entitled “Endoscope cleaner/sterilizer”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,658 by Unhoch et al, entitled “Biocidal compositions comprising polyhexamethylene biguanide and EDTA, and methods for treating commercial and recreational water”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,549 by Hei et al, entitled “Potentiated aqueous ozone cleaning composition for removal of a contaminating soil from a surface”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,444 by Hei et al, entitled “Potentiated aqueous ozone cleaning and sanitizing composition for removal of a contaminating soil from a surface”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,289 by Nishioka et al, entitled “Method of laundering clothes and textiles”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,516 by Raad et al, entitled “Non-glycopeptide antimicrobial agents in combination with an anticoagulant, an antithrombotic or a chelating agent, and their uses in, for example, the preparation of medical devices”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,275 by Prevost et al, entitled “Synergistic detergent and disinfectant combinations for decontaminating biofilm-coated surfaces”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,382 by Cooper et al, entitled “Cold water wash formula”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,443 by Hei et al, entitled “Process for effecting microbial control and reducing slime growth on hard surfaces in food processing equipment using inline ozonation”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,229 by Berglund, entitled “Aqueous cleaning solutions incorporating ozone-resistant surfactants with low foam characteristics”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,758 by Siddiqui et al, entitled “Preservative system for topically applied products”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,484 by Raad et al, entitled “EDTA and other chelators with or without antifungal antimicrobial agents for the prevention and treatment of fungal infections”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,979 by Raad et al, entitled “Chelators in combination with biocides: treatment of microbially induced biofilm and corrosion”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,779 by Morita, entitled “Water distribution piping of gas-dissolved cleaning water”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,155 by Conway et al, entitled “Water purification system and method”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,453 by Hoppe et al, entitled “Machine tool”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,509,319 by Raad et al, entitled “EDTA and other chelators with or without antifungal antimicrobial agents for the prevention and treatment of fungal infections”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,902 by Steiner et al, entitled “Ozonated foam medium and production system and method for sanitizing a food processing environment”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,406 by Gilmore et al, entitled “In situ formation of reactive barriers for pollution control”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,765 by Knobelsdorf et al, entitled “Arylsulfonamide ethers, and methods of use thereof”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,507 by Kravitz et al, entitled “Low temperature cleaning”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,006 by Boyers et al, entitled “Method and apparatus for treating a substrate with an ozone-solvent solution”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,992,488 by Lin, entitled “Self-cleaning probe system”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,621 by Bagley, entitled “System for super-oxygenating water”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,354 by Burris et al, entitled “Ozone irrigator”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,314,857 by Madhyastha, entitled “Synergistic antimicrobial compositions and methods of inhibiting biofilm formation”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,425,323 by Schiltz, entitled “Treatment and composition for achieving skin anti-aging benefits by corneum protease activation”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,446,089 by Singh et al, entitled “Methods of inhibiting and treating bacterial biofilms by metal chelators”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,601,731 by Raad, entitled “Antimicrobial flush solutions”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,615,546 by Gupta, entitled “Topical delivery system for phytosterols”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,691,283 by Ohba et al, entitled “Surfactant-based composition”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,825,079 by Suzuki et al, entitled “Cleaning composition comprising a chelant and quaternary ammonium hydroxide mixture”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,838,006 by Jirathitikal et al, entitled “Viral vaccine composition, process and methods of use”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,879,823 by Seiberg et al, entitled “Topical anti-cancer compositions and methods of use thereof”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,887,679 by Kitaori et al, entitled “Method of sterilization and electrolytic water ejecting apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,914,799 by Jira et al, entitled “Anti-fungal composition”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,939,488 by Scheuing et al, entitled “Natural disinfecting cleaners”; 2003/0065292 by Darouiche et al, entitled “Ozonated medical devices and methods of using ozone to prevent complications from indwelling medical devices”; 2005/0244354 by Speron, entitled “Oxygenated personal care products”; 2006/0013845 by Speron, entitled “Oxygenated personal care products”; 2006/0275189 by Bagley, entitled “Apparatus for generating structured ozone”; 2006/0275198 by Bagley, entitled “Method for generating structure ozone”; 2007/0292355 by Tamarkin et al, entitled “Anti-infection augmentation foamable compositions and kit and uses thereof”; 2008/0292498 by Resch et al, entitled “Disinfection System for Surfaces and Enclosed Spaces And Associated Methods”; 2009/0114218 by Veatch, entitled “Electrotherapeutic Treatment Device and Method”; 2009/0199874 by Fletcher et al, entitled “Tableware-washing process including a biocide”; 2010/0041903 by Yamazaki et al, entitled “Ozonized Surfactant”; 2010/0186680 by Matsumura et al, entitled “Livestock Sterilizing Method, Livestock Sterilizing Apparatus, and Livestock or Livestock Meat”; and 2011/0184062 by Dubow, entitled “Compositions and Methods for Dry Eye Syndrome”. In addition to the foregoing, Webster's New Universal Unabridged Dictionary, Second Edition copyright 1983, is incorporated herein by reference in entirety for the definitions of words and terms used and not explicitly defined herein.